Droit au but
by Gurisa
Summary: Olivier veut Ginny dans son équipe de quidditch. Ou peut-être qu'il la veut tout court?


**Droit au but.**

Me voici de retour avec un nouveau one shot ! C'est mon premier du genre, alors s'il vous plait donnez-moi vos avis, positifs mais aussi négatifs !

En italique se sont les pensées d'Olivier !

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKRowling.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Olivier Dubois en avait marre. Il ne supportait plus cela. Il la regardait toujours de loin et pourtant il savait. Elle aimait le Quidditch. Elle ferait surement une très bonne poursuiveuse. Mais elle se contentait de regarder ses frères jouer et les encourageait depuis les gradins. Il la voulait dans l'équipe, mais il avait déjà de très bons poursuiveurs. Mais il voulait lui donner l'envie, qu'elle comprenne qu'elle pouvait jouer, que ce n'était pas réservé à ses frères, qu'elle avait le droit de s'amuser et de profiter de sa passion. Il ne pouvait décidément pas la laisser dans l'ignorance du plaisir de jouer en équipe. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle s'entrainait seule dans son coin, mais il était également sûr qu'elle n'avait jamais pris part à un vrai match, avec des coéquipiers et un public. Il allait lui montrer. C'était décidé, il irait parler à Ginnevra Weasley.

Ginnevra Weasley en avait marre. Elle ne supportait plus cela. Elle les regardait de loin et pourtant elle savait. Le Quidditch était un sport merveilleux. Elle voudrait être poursuiveuse, mais elle se contentait de regarder ses frères, et les encourageait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle voulait faire partie de l'équipe, mais l'équipe n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Elle avait envie de jouer, elle savait qu'elle était douée, elle aimait ça plus que tout. Elle avait certes volé sur les balais de ses frères sans qu'ils ne le sachent, mais elle n'avait jamais participé à un match, elle avait toujours joué seule. Elle voulait savoir. C'était décidé, elle irait parler au capitaine.

« Hey Ginny ! »

« Ho salut Harry ! Comment tu vas ? »

« Je vais bien ! Dis, je sors de l'entraînement de Quidditch mais Olivier m'a dit de revenir avec toi. Il ne m'a rien dit mais je crois qu'il veut te faire voler avec le reste de l'équipe, ils sont tous restés sur le terrain à sa demande. Fred et George ne semblent pas trop comprendre et ils croient qu'il veut se confesser devant toute l'équipe… »

« Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'un garçon plus vieux que moi voudrait sortir avec moi ? »

« Moi je dis juste que je pense qu'il veut te faire voler. Ce qui serait logique étant donné qu'il est capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et que toute ta famille a un penchant pour ce sport. »

Ginny, légèrement ébahie par ce que venait de lui dire son ami, suivit Harry jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, où, en effet, toute l'équipe semblait l'attendre sans trop comprendre.

« Ha ! Harry tu as trouvé Ginnevra ! » s'exclama Olivier.

« Oui, pas très difficile à trouver, elle était plantée au milieu du couloir. »

« Hey Harry, je te signale que je t'entends ! Et Olivier, appelle-moi Ginny s'il te plait. Je préfère. » répondit la rousse en adressant un sourire au capitaine.

« Tu vas faire ton premier entraînement de Quidditch ! »

« Quelle belle entrée en matière » se moqua Fred.

« Je dirai même, quelle belle introduction » continua George.

« Au moins il va droit au but, lui. » répondit Ginny d'un ton nonchalant, habituée aux moqueries des jumeaux.

« Et ça ne te perturbe pas qu'il vienne de t'annoncer que tu allais voler alors que tu n'as jamais joué au Quidditch ? » lui demanda Angelina.

« Qui a dit que je n'avais jamais joué ? » rétorqua Ginny.

Il le savait. Olivier aurait pu le parier et il aurait gagné son pari. Elle savait voler et elle avait déjà joué.

« Bien sûr que non, tu n'as jamais joué ! » lui dit Fred.

« Tu nous as regardés jouer, ce n'est pas pareil petite sœur. » renchérit George.

« Je ne suis pas obligée de voler en même temps que vous. D'ailleurs on n'a même pas assez de balais pour que je puisse voler avec vous ! » dit-elle d'un ton légèrement agacé.

« Moi je suis sûre que Ginny vole très bien » avait déclaré Harry, attirant le regard des autres sur lui. « Elle a ça dans le sang, comme tous les enfants Weasley. Je l'ai vue voler pendant les vacances d'été, en cachette. Et elle est très douée. Je suis sûre qu'elle ferait une très bonne poursuiveuse. »

La déclaration avait laissé l'équipe de Gryffondor coite. Toute sauf le gardien et Capitaine, Olivier Dubois, qui semblait tout heureux et satisfait. Ca aussi il le savait depuis le début, que Ginnevra pouvait faire une très bonne poursuiveuse.

« D'accord peut-être qu'elle sait voler, je n'en sais rien » commença Angélina « mais nous avons déjà assez de poursuiveurs dans l'équipe, nous n'avons pas besoin de joueur supplémentaire ».

Des regards approbateurs et des murmures confirmaient ce que disait la brune.

« Peut-être mais il faut préparer la nouvelle génération. Et il est toujours bon de savoir qu'on a un joueur au vestiaire sur qui on peut compter si l'un de vous est blessé » répondit Olivier. « Donc j'ai décidé que Ginnev… Ginny, allait participer à un entraînement spécial aujourd'hui. »

« Mais nous, nous avons déjà fait notre entraînement ! » se récria Alicia Spinet.

« Pour vous ça ne ressemblera pas à un entraînement, ça ne sera pas difficile, ça ressemblera à une partie « pour le fun » comme on dit » répondit Olivier en haussant les épaules.

Sans autres formes de discussion, il monta sur son balai et invita Ginny à en faire de même avec un Comète posé sur le sol. Toute l'équipe fut obligée de suivre le mouvement. Ginny était heureuse, elle volait et n'était pour une fois pas seule. Elle penserait à remercier chaleureusement Olivier plus tard, mais pour le moment, elle avait un maginifique Souafle qui lui était lancé, et elle était déterminée à passer la défense d'Angélina et Alicia. Elle les feinta, faisant une passe à Harry qui avait pris un poste de poursuiveur pour l'occasion, et il lui rendit la balle après avoir passé lui aussi la défense. Ginny se positionna face à Olivier et se prépara à tirer. Elle fit semblant de faire une feinte se tournant vers la droite de manière exagérée, ce qui fit penser à Olivier qu'elle allait tourner à la dernière minute pour aller dans l'autre direction, mais elle visait bien le but de droite et ainsi elle marqua un magnifique but.

Olivier était fier de lui d'avoir repéré ce talent chez la jeune femme. Et par-dessus tout il était fier d'elle. Pendant tout l'entraînement elle avait montré de très belle capacités, se trouvant toujours placée au bon endroit et débordante de confiance en elle et en ses coéquipiers. Elle savait quand garder la balle et quand la passer, et aussi adapter ses tirs par rapport aux tactiques utilisées précédemment. Elle était très intelligente et avait fait tourner en bourrique le gardien qu'il était. Il avait vu le bonheur de la jeune Gryffondor et il savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer du Quidditch.

Ginny se sentait libre. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Là-haut, dans les airs, sur son balai, elle avait tout oublié, il n'y avait plus que le Quidditch. Cette merveilleuse balle rouge, le soutien sans faille de ses coéquipiers, ces anneaux dans lesquels elle devait marquer… Elle avait brillé, elle le savait. Elle l'avait vu dans leurs regards. Surtout dans le sien. Il était heureux pour elle, et elle avait vu dans ses yeux une once de fierté. Il l'avait choisie elle et Ginny s'était montrée à la hauteur de ses espérances. Elle le savait, elle recommencerait.

« Ginny ! »

Quelques jours plus tard alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter dans son dortoir, elle fut appelée par un Gryffondor.

« Ho salut Olivier ! » lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Il n'avait jamais fait attention, mais Ginnevra avait un vrai beau sourire.

« Je voulais te dire que tu avais très bien joué l'autre jour, et après une discussion avec les autres de l'équipe, nous avons décidé que tu serais notre joueuse remplaçante. » il lui sourit à son tour.

« C'est vrai ? C'est génial ! Merci Olivier ! Merci beaucoup ! ». Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte elle lui avait sauté au cou.

 _Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Pourquoi elle s'accroche à mon cou comme ça ? Mais aidez-moi ! Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Putain elle sent trop bon…_

Pendant qu'Olivier menait son petit débat intérieur, Ginny se rendit compte qu'elle était peut-être un peu trop familière avec lui qu'elle ne connaissait pour ainsi dire pas du tout. Elle relâcha son étreinte et lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse mais ne s'attendait pas à tomber face à un Olivier déconcerté et passablement rouge.

« Ca ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète. « Tu es tout rouge ! »

Cette remarque eut pour effet de faire rougir encore plus le Capitaine. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment y faire avec les filles et ne s'était jamais intéressé à quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas une balle de Quidditch ou un balai.

« Heu non tout va bien, j'ai juste été surpris ! » répondit-il avec un rire légèrement nerveux.

« Je suis désolée, j'étais tellement contente que j'en ai oublié mes bonnes manières ! » rigola-t-elle de bon cœur, amusée par la teinte encore rosée d'Olivier.

« Heu erm… Tu… Tu sens très bon ».

 _Pardon ? Tu sens très bon ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Je deviens débile ?_

Ce fut cette fois au tour de la rousse de prendre la même teinte que ses cheveux mais au niveau des joues.

« Merci Olivier, enfin je suppose ! » finit-elle par répondre avec un léger rire qui eut pour effet de faire louper un battement au cœur du jeune garçon, captivé par la rousse.

Il n'avait jamais fait attention au fait qu'une fille pouvait être jolie. Il s'était parfois dit que certaines avaient « belle allure » mais pas qu'elles étaient jolies. Pourtant en regardant Ginnevra en ce moment, il la trouvait même belle.

« Tu es très belle… »

 _Mais ça suffisait pas ? Pourquoi je dis ça moi encore ? Pourquoi quand je pense un truc je le dis ? Une pensée doit en rester une, elle doit être dans la tête ! Non mais sérieusement, tu parles d'un ringard ! Je lui fais un compliment, ça passe, donc j'en fais un autre… T'as pas pire ?_

« Et j'adore la couleur flamme de tes cheveux ».

 _Apparemment si._

« Ils sont de la même couleur que tes joues ! » lui répondit Ginny, se moquant ouvertement de la gêne visible chez le plus âgé. « Tu es tout timide et tu sembles regretter ce que tu dis la seconde après l'avoir dit ! Tu es tout rouge c'est vraiment adorable ! » elle laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin qui fit naitre un sourire sur le visage jusque-là fermé d'Olivier.

« Désolé je ne suis pas très doué pour parler avec les jolies filles ! »

 _On dirait que je remets ça… Ho et puis merde ! Cerveau en mode « off » !_

« Tu trouves que je suis jolie ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

« Oui, très. Encore plus quand tu es sur un balai ».

« Je m'attendais à la réponse habituelle « encore plus quand tu souries » mais là je dois bien avouer que tu m'as surprise ! » ria-t-elle.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi, ou en fait peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait mis son cerveau en mode « off » mais Olivier fit une chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à faire. Apparemment, Ginny non plus ne s'y attendait pas. Il s'avança vers elle et déposa délicatement un baiser sur les douces lèvres de la rousse, encore entrouvertes par son précédent rire.

Elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce geste de la part d'Olivier, mais y trouva une douceur qui la déstabilisa. Jamais on ne l'avait embrassée de la sorte. D'une certaine façon elle se sentait importante. Alors elle laissa le baiser se prolonger avant qu'Olivier n'y mette fin de lui-même.

« Je suis désolé Ginny, je ne sais pas… Enfin si mais non… » le bafouillage d'Olivier fit rire une fois de plus la belle rousse qui prit cette fois-ci l'initiative du baiser, pour tenter de le rassurer.

 _Mon Dieu ! Par Merlin ! Saint Gryffondor ! Ô Viktor Krum ! Elle… ? On… ? Par la barbe de Dumbledore !_

Ginny sentait clairement toutes les émotions passées dans la tête d'Olivier. Elle savait qu'il avait été surpris, étonné, mais aussi qu'il avait pris peur, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, et que maintenant il semblait juste profiter de sa chance. D'ailleurs elle commençait à se dire qu'il devait peut-être croire qu'il rêvait, alors juste pour lui assurer qu'il était bien dans la réalité, elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure. Cela eut pour effet de faire ouvrir la bouche à Olivier et Ginny ne loupa pas l'occasion d'approfondir leur baiser.

 _Par tous les saints joueurs de Quidditch ! Elle… elle… elle vient vraiment de me mordre ? Elle m'a mordu ? Mais elle se prend pour un chat ? Mais en même temps c'est tellement sensuel, je ne vais pas me plaindre… Mais à quoi je pense ? Merlin ! Elle… C'est sa langue que je sens dans ma bouche ?_

Les émotions du joueur de Quidditch étaient vraiment trop faciles à ressentir, Ginny y prenait goût et s'amusait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Mais malgré l'amusement, elle devait avouer apprécier ce moment entre eux. Et pour un mec coincé qui ne connaissait que les balais, Merlin qu'il embrassait bien !

 _Je ne peux pas la laisser me dominer comme ça, je suis un capitaine de Quidditch ! Allez Oli, réveille-toi !_

Tout à coup, il sembla prendre de l'assurance et se fit plus entreprenant. Ginny en déduit qu'il s'était enfin remis de ses émotions et de sa surprise et qu'il avait décidé de reprendre les choses en main. Et c'était loin de lui déplaire. Il avait passé une main au creux des reins de la rousse, et son autre main se cramponnait à la crinière couleur Gryffondor. Dans cette position il put approfondir leur échange et finit par la coller au mur pour avoir plus de stabilité. Ginny répondait très bien à ses entreprises, passant une de ses mains dans derrière le cou du jeune homme et déposant l'autre sur le torse musclé devant elle.

 _Merde, pourquoi je fais ça ? J'ai ma respiration qui s'emballe… La sienne aussi est irrégulière. Peu importe, je ne veux pas arrêter de l'embrasser, et de toute manière je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Je ne peux plus._

Ginny sentait la chaleur émanant du corps d'Olivier et remarqua que la sienne ne devait guère être plus basse. Elle était heureuse que l'homme soit passé au-dessus de ses peurs et de sa timidité apparente concernant les femmes, mais elle était assez lucide pour se rappeler qu'ils étaient au beau milieu de la salle commune. Heureusement qu'ils avaient été les deux derniers présents dans la salle…

« Olivier… » murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers.

 _Quelle voix sensuelle…_

« Olivier… » essaya-t-elle un peu plus fort.

 _Mon dieu qu'elle voix…_

« Olivier ! » dit-elle avec plus d'autorité et en le repoussant légèrement.

« Pardon je suis désolé ! » dit-il immédiatement, pas sûr de quoi il s'excusait.

« Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'as rien fait. Je voulais juste te rappeler que nous étions au milieu de la salle commune et que n'importe qui peut descendre n'importe quand, notamment mes frères… »

« Tes frèr… Ho oui mince tes frères ! Et les autres élèves ! La salle commune ! »

 _T'es vraiment une lumière, Oli…_

« Je voulais te proposer qu'on aille dans un endroit plus calme, tous les deux… » dit Ginny en ayant l'impression de marcher sur des œufs. Maintenant qu'elle avait rompu le baiser, elle avait peur qu'il ne fasse marche-arrière.

 _Calme ? Tous les deux ? Seuls ? Est-ce que… est-ce que je dois comprendre ce que je viens de comprendre ? C'est une invitation à passer du temps avec elle, seuls, dans un endroit calme, et donc à l'écart… Calme-toi, Oli, respire !_

« Tu penses à quoi ? » demanda-t-il incertain. « Je veux dire, comme endroit. »

« Il y a la salle sur demande où on ne sera pas dérangés, Harry a laissé sa cape d'invisibilité, on peut y aller sans être pris ».

Il lui accorda un signe de tête lui indiquant qu'il la suivrait et ils se mirent en route, leurs cœurs tambourinant dans leurs poitrines. Enfin ils arrivèrent à la Salle sur Demande, qui avait revêtu son plus bel apparat. Ses murs étaient aux couleurs de la maison de Godric Gryffondor, il y avait une magnifique cheminée sur le côté droit, au pied de laquelle se trouvait un tapis ancien. Devant la cheminée se trouvait également un canapé confortable où deux personnes pouvaient se poser en étant légèrement collées. Et au centre de la pièce trônait un magnifique lit à baldaquins toujours aux couleurs de leur Maison.

Olivier qui n'était jamais allé dans la Salle sur Demande se laisse subjugué par la beauté de lieu sous le regard amusé de Ginny, qui décida de le sortir de sa contemplation quelques instants plus tard. Elle posa une main sur la joue du jeune homme pour tourner son visage vers le sien, lui sourit avec tendresse et déposa un chaste baiser ses lèvres. Olivier ne fut pas long à régir et reposa ses mains comme précédemment sur la jeune femme, et bientôt leurs langues étaient parties dans un ballet où les faux pas n'avaient pas leur place. Ils étaient en parfait accord, en symbiose et leur passion les emmena de nouveau à manquer de souffle mais cette fois, Ginny ne les sépara pas.

Olivier, encouragé par les réactions de la rousse, décida qu'il avait surement le droit à plus, maintenant qu'ils étaient ici et que la jeune femme avait délibérément choisi que la pièce comporte un lit. Alors il commença lentement à descendre ses mains. Celle qui était sur le visage de Ginny se déplaça sur son épaule, et celle qui était eu creux de ses reins se posa délicatement sur les fesses de jeune femme, qui se colla un peu plus au corps musclé du joueur de Quidditch.

Encore une fois, elle fut surprise mais heureuse des initiatives de son partenaire, alors Ginny décida qu'il fallait l'encourager, et se colla un peu plus à lui quand une de ses mains atterri sur ses fesses. Elle aimait cette sensation, cette main chaude qui touchait une partie de son corps peu habituée aux contacts. Il avait de grandes mains et elle en vint à fantasmer sur ces doigts qui enserraient ses fesses.

Alors qu'Olivier découvrait petit à petit le corps de sa compagne, il la sentit réagir de plus en plus, poussant tantôt des soupirs, tantôt se collant à lui. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait encore le plus qu'elle pouvait, il ne put ignorer plus longtemps la pression exercée par la généreuse poitrine de la jeune femme sur son corps à lui, qui, le sale traitre, régissait à cette présence féminine toute proche. Il voulait la toucher, pas la sentir, la toucher, avec ses mains découvrir ses formes. Alors il céda à ses pulsions, et ce fut pour lui le point de non-retour. Il découvrait ces formes arrondies, rebondies mais fermes, et il sentit son excitation monter encore plus. Elle était belle, elle était désirable…

 _Et il y a un lit…_

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas précipiter les choses, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps avec toute cette excitation qui le submergeait. Et Ginny sembla le comprendre car elle reprit les devant et le poussa sur le lit. Elle entreprit alors d'enlever sa chemise, avant d'enlever celle d'Olivier, qui se laissait faire, en admiration devant le charme de sa Belle. Elle continua de les déshabiller, lentement pour qu'Olivier puisse se reprendre sans perdre cette excitation si visible… Elle aimait ce regard qu'elle sentait sur elle, elle aimait la vision qu'elle avait de lui. Tout était parfait.

 _Elle est si magnifique… Elle a un corps dont n'importe qu'elle femme serait jalouse. Ni mince ni grosse, les formes sont là où elles devraient être. Un vrai exemple d'équilibre. Elle est belle, elle le sait. Elle est désirable. Je la veux._

Alors qu'elle enlevait leurs derniers vêtements, elle se sentit rouler sur le côté. Apparemment Olivier avait repris possession de ses moyens et voulait reprendre les devant par la même occasion. Il s'installa au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa avec fougue et passion. Elle répondit à son baiser et passa ses mains dans les cheveux décoiffés du gardien. Puis elle sentit une main aventureuse descendre vers son intimité. Elle ne le savait pas si entreprenant, et l'idée lui fit émettre un petit râle d'impatience.

Olivier ne rata rien de la réaction de la rouquin et pris encore plus de temps à descendre sa main. Elle devrait attendre encore un peu plus. Il passa à côté de l'intimité de la jeune femme, lui décrochant un autre râle, et caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elles étaient douces et fermes, il voulait croquer dedans. Il fit faire des formes aléatoires à ses doigts sur la cuisse de la femme qui s'impatientait. Ne voulant pas jouer avec ses nerfs, il finit par amener son doigt à l'entrée de l'intimité de la jeune femme qui ne désirait qu'une chose : qu'il commence enfin ce qu'elle attendait depuis quelques trop longues minutes.

Enfin elle sentit un doigt s'insinuer en elle alors qu'un son très tentateur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle bascula légèrement la tête en arrière et Olivier vint lui mordiller le cou. La jeune femme soupirait sous les attentions de son amant, mais il voulait en faire plus. Sa main qui était restée inanimée depuis leur arrivée sur le lit se mit enfin en mouvement et parti à la recherche d'un téton érigé et le chatouilla, et il entendit de nouveaux sons se former dans la bouche de Ginny. La tête en arrière, les épaules en avant, complètement dévoilée devant lui, elle était magnifique.

« Olivier… »

Elle susurra le prénom de son Capitaine mais ne parvint pas à former la fin de sa phrase alors que le-dit Olivier venait de toucher un point sensible chez la jeune femme. Ayant sentit la jeune femme se contracter autour de ses doigts, il n'en pu plus et retira ses derniers pour se positionner entre les jambes de la rousse, les sexes se frottant dans une douce torture. Ils le voulaient tous les deux, ils ne voulaient plus attendre. Alors Olivier entra en Ginny, lentement profondément. Et là ils sentirent en parfaite osmose. Comme si rien ne pouvait nuire à leur bonheur.

Olivier entama alors de lents va et vient qui devinrent rapidement plus effrénés, plus sauvage. Il se laissait aller avec cette femme qui représentait tout pour lui. Il l'observait depuis longtemps de loin et aujourd'hui il avait la plus belle vue de la belle qui s'offrait à lui : les yeux dans le vague, elle appelait son nom comme un cantique, elle le répétait encore et encore, inlassablement, comme s'il était beau, comme s'il était précieux. Et alors qu'elle criait ce nom pour la dernière fois, il sentit les parois de la rousse se refermée sur son sexe, et il sentit la jouissance à son tour.

Quelques heures plus tard, après s'être réveillé d'une nuit torride, et après s'être douchés dans la salle sur demande, Olivier et Ginny arrivèrent main dans la main dans la grande salle. Personne ne fit de remarque mais elle vit les regards surpris de ses amis, celui d'Hermione qui voulait clairement dire « Je le savais ! » et celui de Harry… Il souriait mais il avait le cœur brisé. Il ne le saurait pas mais sa douleur toucha la rousse au plus profond d'elle-même, et le soir-même, dans les bras de son amour, elle pleura les larmes qu'Harry n'avait pas su laisser couler.


End file.
